Cuando caiga el último psico-candado
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: —Temo que este candado… no pueda abrirse solo con palabras. Después de la cena navideña en la que Edgeworth se marchó precipitadamente, Phoenix Wright se ve obligado a utilizar el magatama con el fiscal, para liberarle del dolor emocional que lo atenaza y que, aunque el otro lo niegue, tiene que ver con él.
1. Un novio en Navidad

**Título:** Cuando caiga el último psicocandado

 **Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

 **Pareja:** Miles Edgeworth/Phoenix Wright

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** ¿Algo que agradecer? Capcom, forever.

 **Notas de autor:** Terminé este fic hace dos meses, pero quise publicarlo hoy, porque, mamá, mira, estas son las hermosas historias que escribo gracias a que me enseñaste a ello.

Dedicado a Lady du Verseau y atarashiishousetsuka, quienes me han animado estos difíciles días. Os abrazo desde la distancia.

 **Resumen:** "Temo que este candado… no pueda abrirse solo con palabras"

Después de la cena navideña en la que Edgeworth se marchó precipitadamente, Phoenix Wright se ve obligado a utilizar el magatama con el fiscal, para liberarle del dolor emocional que lo atenaza y que, aunque el otro lo niegue, tiene que ver con él.

* * *

 **Cuando caiga el último psico-candado**

 **FanFiker_FanFinal**

—¡Nick, Nick! —Maya entró como una exhalación a la Agencia de talentos Wright como si hubiera descubierto un nuevo sabor de hamburguesa—. Ya lo tengo, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer en la cena de Navidad…

—Maya, cáspitas, me has dado un susto de muerte —respondió el abogado sujetándose a la mesa. Uno de los bolígrafos cayó al suelo y se agachó a recogerlo.

—¡Mira, Nick, es fantástico! —En sus manos, un folleto sobre un local que se alquilaba a buen precio—. Es grande, dan catering, hay chimenea y varias salas. Podemos alquilar una de ellas, si el resto está de acuerdo. Pero como somos muchos, estoy segura de que…

—Maya… Maya…

—¿Nick? ¡Sal de debajo de la mesa, te estoy hablando!

El abogado apareció triunfante, bolígrafo en mano. Maya le repitió todo de nuevo, y Phoenix resopló ruidosamente al terminar de escuchar.

—Si te parece bien, encárgate de llamar al resto. Aunque no tengo mucha fe en que alguno de ellos pague, entre ellos Larry… y si viene con compañía menos.

Maya rebuscó en su ropa de médium el móvil y con ojos refulgentes, ordenó:

—Llamaré a todos los demás menos a Larry y Edgeworth. De esos te encargas tú.

—Maya… tengo un caso entre manos.

Maya lo miró, furiosa.

—Bueno, yo también tengo algo entre manos. Vamos a curar tu espantosa obsesión de una vez por todas.

El moreno, aún de pie, con las manos sobre la mesa, trató de abrir la boca. Maya lo apuntó con el folleto enrollado, de modo que parecía hacerlo con saña.

—No vas a negar nada a estas alturas.

—Perdona, no entiendo de qué me estás hablando.

Maya se sentó sobre la mesa, con una mirada traviesa.

—Oh, ¿no? —y tras rebuscar algo en el móvil apretó una tecla.

Phoenix asistió, incrédulo, a escuchar a un hombre de voz ronca pronunciar "Edgeworth" varias veces, seguido de un suspiro de enorme esfuerzo.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—¡Eres tú, durmiendo! —Maya se alejó para evitar al abogado hacerse con el móvil. No era la primera vez que habían hablado del tema—. Mira, Nick, lo tuve que grabar porque negabas constantemente soñar con Edgeworth a diario.

—¡N-no es a diario, y además, seguro que me estaba estrangulando o algo! ¿No ves esa nota de desesperación en mi voz?

—Claro que es de desesperación. Pero por meterte en sus pantalones, por eso intento ayudarte.

—Eso no… ¡argh! —Phoenix volvió a sentarse, se revolvió el pelo, consciente de lo inútil que era discutir con su ayudante.

Maya volvió a acercarse guardándose su móvil en el busto. Muy seria, miró fijamente a Phoenix.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, dímelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escondiendo eso?

—¿Esconder?

—Tu amor por Edgeworth —Phoenix abrió la boca para protestar, pero solo una risa maniática salió de ahí, canalizando sus nervios y su sorpresa.

—¡N-no hay nada de eso!

—Por favor, Nick. Hasta Pearl puede verlo.

—¡Pearl creía que tú y yo teníamos algo!

—Ella es muy dada al romance. Vio potencial en nosotros.

Phoenix rio de nuevo mirando hacia el Gatewater, y giró la cabeza a uno y otro lado como si su ayudante estuviera loca.

Maya dio la vuelta para colocarse junto a Phoenix, acercando la cara lo máximo posible a sus ojos.

—Le quieres. No lo niegues.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Nos atarás en un cuarto oscuro?

Maya miró hacia arriba, pensativa.

—Eh. No es una mala idea.

—Bueno, olvídala. Edgeworth me ha ayudado mucho estos últimos años y lo último que quiero es perder su amistad.

Maya suspiró, llevándose las manos a la cadera.

—Amistad, amistad, siempre estáis llamando a ese sentimiento amistad, y no lo es. ¡No lo es para nada! Os miráis como si quisierais saltar uno sobre otro. ¡Es tensión sexual! Está claro.

Phoenix volvió a reír, divertido.

—Cómo me gustaría ver la cara de Edgeworth ahora mismo. Creo que te metería él mismo en el calabozo…

—Con esposas… porras, un uniforme de policía… ¿te excitan esas cosas?

—Tu imaginación no tiene parangón —sacudió la cabeza el abogado, volviendo a sus papeles.

Tanto Larry como Gumshoe y el resto del grupo apuntados a la cena de Navidad dieron el visto bueno al local propuesto por Maya, quien ahora se encargaba de realizar la colecta para el alquiler de modo que nadie se echara para atrás en el último momento. Así, si alguno cancelaba, perdía el dinero. La chica le dio una lista con quienes habían pagado y quienes decían querer ir pero no habían soltado pasta, entre ellos, sorpresa, Larry Butz.

—Estas son las personas que han pagado, entre ellas Pearl y yo.

—¿De tu propio bolsillo? Debo estar de suerte —bromeó el abogado, quien recibió un empujón de una Maya molesta.

—No veo a Edgeworth en la lista, por cierto.

—No quiere venir, estas fechas son complicadas para él.

—¿Lo has llamado? Nick…

—Maya, déjalo en paz —pero la chica había cogido ya el móvil del abogado y buscaba entre sus contactos.

—Oh, qué sorpresa, si lo tienes como marcación rápida. ¿Lo llamas en tus noches húmedas para escuchar su voz?

—¡Maya! Hablamos de trabajo —a la joven no le pasó desapercibida la risa enmascarada en esa frase.

—Oh, Edgeworth, ¿cómo estás? Soy Maya, un segundo, a Nick se le ha caído el móvil y lo he cogido yo… —Phoenix le arrebató el teléfono.

—Edgeworth, disculpa. ¿Puedes hablar? Seré rápido —Maya lo miraba con los brazos en la espalda, para nada dispuesta a irse de allí hasta haber escuchado todo—. Vamos a alquilar un local para hacer una cena de Navidad. No va a ser el mismo día veinticinco, claro, porque todo el mundo tiene compromisos familiares, pero hemos pensado en hacerla el sábado diecinueve. Me… nos gustaría contar con tu presencia… claro… entiendo… y si… ¿y si cambiáramos la fecha? No, no es molestia… ya sabes que no, Edgeworth… aún no hemos llamado a nadie.

Maya siguió observando la conversación y los gestos de Phoenix, quien parecía hastiado y la vez decepcionado. Había toda una mezcla de emociones en esa llamada, Maya tenía que ayudar. Con paciencia, dejó a Phoenix terminar, y cuando hubo colgado, el abogado dijo:

—No puede venir el diecinueve, tiene un vuelo a Europa. Le he propuesto el día quince y me ha costado convencerle, así que llama ahora mismo a toda esa gente y arréglalo.

—¡A la orden, capitán!

Diez días después, con una lista confirmada, el menú y los trajes para la ocasión, Phoenix se sentó de nuevo en su mesa, saboreando los delirios de una nueva victoria. Lo importante, la inocencia de su cliente demostrada, y su trabajo pagado. Nada le daba más satisfacción últimamente salvo eso y las notas de Trucy. Parecía como si Edgeworth le hubiera pegado la pasión por el trabajo, pues no recordaba haber estado tan inmerso en un caso y disfrutarlo hasta el último instante, presentando pruebas, señalando contradicciones. El fiscal no se lo había puesto nada fácil, pero como siempre, con la intuición de Phoenix y su experiencia ya demostrada, se hizo con la victoria.

El teléfono de la edad de piedra aireó la melodía de Beethoven (la puso porque recordó haber escuchado a Edgeworth decirle a Gumshoe que de vez en cuando tocaba esa sinfonía) y Phoenix escuchó al otro lado la voz de Maya.

—Nick, estoy con nuestro último cliente, estamos teniendo una reunión. Se siente en deuda con nosotros y está dispuesto a pagarla.

—¿C-cómo? Dile por favor que ya me llegó la transferencia de su pago. Es más, pásamelo.

—Señor Wright, ¿cómo está?

—Hola de nuevo, Lerium Hope. Recibí su transferencia hace dos días, no ha de preocuparse.

—Verá, señor Wright, este es un pago adicional. Su ayudante me ha dicho que necesita que alguien haga de su novio en la cena de Navidad.

* * *

—Voy a matar a Maya —decía un nervioso Wright mientras iba de un lado a otro tratando de ponerse la corbata. Quedaban apenas horas para la cena y no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón. No iba a salir bien, además, él no estaba a favor de ese maldito plan… ¿en qué momento había accedido? No debería haber dejado a Maya manipularlo, y no sabía qué decirle a Hope.

Le quiero pero no le quiero, ¿entiende?

Inaudito. No tenía ninguna fe. Edgeworth se enfadaría, se marcharía y perdería su amistad. Es más, es posible que lo encontrara repugnante cuando se enterara de que pensaba en él de forma lasciva. Aunque si fuera así, él mismo le recordaría algunas de las pullas lanzadas durante un juicio. Porque Edgeworth no perdía oportunidad para vapulearlo. Si bien se había relajado todos estos años, seguían saltando chispas en sus enfrentamientos en el tribunal.

"Y fuera de él, también"

¿Y si Maya tenía razón y en el corazón de pedrusco del fiscal hubiera una brizna de fuego hacia él? Ese pensamiento le estrujó el corazón. Si fuera así, sería él mismo quien destruiría a Edgeworth. ¿En serio iba a arriesgar su amistad por una actuación? Por otro lado, sentía una desazón cada día de su vida, por estar conteniendo aquellos sentimientos que él pensaba, no eran correspondidos. Y si había algo, aunque fuera obsesión, Edgeworth no parecía querer nada, no hablaba de sí mismo, se enfadaba si preguntabas algo demasiado privado, como si no quisiera dejar entrar a nadie en su vida.

Se miró al espejo, se abrochó por fin la corbata de forma decente, mostró una sonrisa falsa y miró a su reflejo:

—Feliz Navidad, Miles Edgeworth. Te presento a mi novio.

Oh, sí.

La iba a cagar.

* * *

En la calle Rhondarium se escuchó un pitido breve, seguido de otro más, justo cuando Phoenix, vestido con traje azul oscuro y una corbata blanca, salía de su apartamento a paso rápido. Un coche negro, de marca Volvo, ronroneaba despacio. Phoenix se acercó a él y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, señor Wright —Lerium Hope le sonrió con afecto—, o debería decir, Phoenix. Disculpe la informalidad.

—Buenas tardes. Está bien, no te preocupes —maniobró con el cinturón para ir seguro.

Quería decirle que no era buena idea, pero en su fuero interno, aunque detestara reconocerlo, él mismo quería saber el resultado de esa pantomima.

"Ugh, qué asco me doy"

—Puedes cogerme de la mano, no tengo ningún problema con la homosexualidad —le dijo el tipo, y puso la primera marcha.

Phoenix se repantigó en el sillón. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Lerium conducía de forma algo brusca, pero parecía controlar muy bien… Phoenix seguía sin carnet, así que le agradeció el paseo. Después de unos minutos algo tensos, el abogado pronunció:

—Eh… Maya… no sé qué le habrá dicho, yo… ¿está seguro de hacer esto?

Lerium lo miró como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas.

—Usted me ha salvado de ir a la cárcel. Si en algún momento tengo que besarle, no dudaré. No se preocupe. Te. Nos tenemos que llamar de tú. Practiquemos.

Phoenix suspiró, le hizo caso, charlaron y al llegar, dejaron el coche en la calle paralela, bajaron y se dirigieron hacia el local.

Maya y Pearl ya estaban allí, organizando los sitios.

Su corazón no paraba de bombear sin descanso. Al entrar, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido de etiqueta, les hizo pasar.

—Disculpe, señor, mi amiga Maya ha reservado una sala, pero no recuerdo el número.

El hombre miró en un libro.

—¿Maya Fey? Oh, tienen la sala cuatro. Por allí, por favor.

Phoenix siguió al hombre a la sala cuando en el mismo pasillo, una cara conocida les salió al paso.

El abogado quiso salir corriendo.

—Oh, Wright. Qué pronto has llegado, solo estamos las Fey y yo —el fiscal dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante, quien adelantó la mano.

—Buenas tardes, soy Lerium Hope. Phoenix me ha hablado mucho de usted, el fiscal imbatible.

Si el uso del nombre de Phoenix puso en guardia a Edgeworth, enseguida sus modales salieron a flote.

—Oh, ya no trabajo para ser imbatible, y de todos modos he sido derrotado varias veces por él.

—Lo sé, señor, eso es lo que le hace grande —sonrió Hope, y Phoenix lo miró, sorprendido ante el halago.

Hope no conocía a Edgeworth porque en el juicio de su acusación había otro fiscal en el estrado, pero el tío parecía haber oído hablar de él, o tal vez hacía muy bien su papel. En cualquier caso, un novio que respetara a Edgeworth era mejor que uno que no lo hiciera, y Phoenix se relajó.

—Encantado de conocerle. Voy al baño, nos vemos —le dijo más bien a Phoenix, y ambos entraron a la sala cuatro. Maya se levantó inmediatamente y abrazó a Lerium como si fuera su hermano perdido. Pearl solo lo miró con curiosidad, y lo saludó con educación.

—Nick, tú te sentarás ahí con Lerium, y nosotras estaremos en esta zona. Trucy se sentará a tu lado izquierdo.

—¿Sabes cuándo aparecerá?

—Viene con Apollo y Athena. Y tal vez con Klavier.

Phoenix asintió, dejó el abrigo junto a un perchero y se sentó. El mantel tenía decorados navideños, había platos junto a cada silla, vasos y copas. Las servilletas tenían una tonalidad rojo vino. Había un aroma a carne asada y se le hizo la boca agua. La sala no era muy grande, pero además de la mesa había dos sofás grandes, otros dos pequeños y una enorme televisión. No estaba mal por el precio pagado, esperó que la comida fuera buena, no quería decepcionar a Edgeworth, acostumbrado, probablemente, a comer en sitios mucho mejores.

"Edgeworth… si Maya supiera cuántos de mis pensamientos son sobre ti. A pesar del paso del tiempo sigo sintiendo una eterna satisfacción cada vez que peleamos en las vistas, aunque no sea yo el ganador. La búsqueda de la verdad es mucho mejor cuando tú estás al otro lado. ".

Suspiró con añoranza.

—¿Todo bien? —los marrones ojos de Lerium entraron en su campo de visión, y él asintió, justo en el preciso instante en el que Edgeworth volvía del baño. Ocupó la silla de al lado, justo enfrente de él. El resto de sillas, aún vacías, esperaban a sus comensales. Supuso que las dos de enfrente serían para Gumshoe y su esposa.

Mientras Lerium le preguntaba algunas cosas a Edgeworth, la mirada de Phoenix lo repasó: su cuello estaba adornado por un pañuelo de chorreras, pero esta vez vestía un traje negro. Llevaba también unos gemelos con la letra M. Parecía llevar la manicura, o tenía las uñas muy cuidadas. Destilaba elegancia. Phoenix bajó la cabeza, consciente de sus latidos apresurados, y de qué poco podría conseguir de ese hombre, físicamente hablando.

Apenas diez minutos después de su llegada, hicieron su aparición Klavier, Ema, Apollo y Trucy. Detrás de ellos llegaron Gumshoe y Maggey.

Se saludaron entre sí. Si bien casi todos parecían ser las mismas personas de hace años, se notaba cierto cambio físico que denotaba el transcurrir del tiempo. Trucy, Ema y Pearl eran las más cambiadas. Apollo y Klavier parecían seguir igual. Maggey estaba más rellenita, aunque seguía conservando esa inocencia que debía volver loco a Gumshoe, porque no paraba de ser atento con ella. Edgeworth parecía un clon de su padre, ahora que llevaba esas gafas constantemente. Sin embargo, el gesto casual de subírselas, o de limpiarlas de vez en cuando, no le restaban ningún atractivo, es más, le hacían más interesante.

Justo cuando servían los entrantes apareció Larry, sin compañía, quejándose del transporte público. Se sentó junto a Edgeworth, y ambos intercambiaron algunas palabras.

Larry llevaba solo una semana sin novia. Seguía siendo el mismo tarambana de siempre, aunque el mundo girase, Larry parecía no cambiar en absoluto.

Los primeros platos llegaron después.

Phoenix los encontró bastante apetitosos, y escuchar a Trucy hablar animó su persona. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella… criar a una hija era muy complicado y habían pasado momentos duros en los que Phoenix se vio despojado de su distintivo. Tener aquella cena opípara con amigos era uno de los mejores premios que podían conseguir, con su carrera en pleno auge.

—¿Y cómo está Franziska, Edgeworth?

—Está bien, Wright. El diecinueve iré a Alemania a pasar la Navidad con ella.

—Dale recuerdos de mi parte, dile que echo de menos su látigo.

Edgeworth esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, volverá aunque sea solo para atizarte. Te aprecia tanto…

—Señor Edgeworth, ¿es cierto que es usted Fiscal Jefe de Los Ángeles? —interrogó el señor Hope.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Y le gusta el trabajo? ¿No le agobian tantas responsabilidades?

Phoenix escuchó, atento.

—En realidad no. No me cuesta ser responsable, me gusta mi trabajo.

—La perfección caló en él desde muy pequeño —rio Phoenix.

—Algunos deberían aprender un poco —el fiscal lo señaló con su tenedor.

—Phoenix tiene otras virtudes.

El abogado se rascó la nuca, incómodo. Eso daba a entender muchas cosas, y Edgeworth acababa de quedarse sin palabras. Los colores subieron a su rostro.

—Dejo muy limpios los cuartos de baño.

—Qué aficiones tan raras, señor —rio frente a él Gumshoe, y bebió su copa de vino con ganas.

Si bien Edgeworth pareció poco hablador en la cena, Phoenix podría jurar que se sentía cómodo dentro de sus reducidas habilidades sociales. Con Larry a su lado, además, no tenía tiempo para aburrirse, aunque se hartaría enseguida de su cháchara. Un poco más allá de la mesa, Maya, Athena y Apollo no paraban de reír. Fue una cena muy agradable y los camareros atentos atendiendo todas sus peticiones.

Justo después del postre, una tarta de queso con arándanos, Maya se levantó para convocar un brindis. Había bebido bastante vino y parecía contentilla. Phoenix tembló.

—Quiero daros las gracias a todos por venir. En realidad, también por pagar. Larry aún no lo ha hecho, pero Trucy ha cogido un billete de su cartera, por lo que todos estáis en paz.

Larry miró dentro de su abrigo, colocado detrás de la silla, y se escandalizó:

—¿Cómo has cogido eso? No te has movido de la mesa.

—Magia —sonrió Trucy.

—¡Nick! Tu hija me ha robado.

—No es un robo, en realidad —dijo Phoenix muy serio—, pero si quieres celebrar un juicio, por mí no hay problema.

—La acusación no acusará a la implicada, debes saber —añadió Edgeworth.

Larry puso ojos de cachorro herido.

—Tíos, ¿por qué me hacéis esto? No tenéis corazón…

Entre risas y más risas y la desesperación de Larry, Maya continuó el brindis.

—Es muy agradable volver a veros aquí a todos. Además, este año tenemos un nuevo miembro en la familia —todos miraron a Maggey directamente, y algunos a Ema y Klavier, que eran pareja—. Oh, no, nadie espera un hijo… ¿verdad? —como las parejas se miraran entre ellas y lo negaran con la cabeza, Maya continuó—: Bueno, si fuera así tenéis que informarme, os haré de madrina. No, esta vez tenemos al novio de Nick con nosotros; quiero que brindemos todos por Larium Hope. Fue defendido por Nick con uñas y dientes, y ahora entiendo por qué. Cariño, cuida bien a mi abogado, ¿quieres?

Lerium alzó la copa con una sonrisa eterna, mientras Phoenix dejó de respirar. Hubo una pequeña pausa hasta que alguien gritó:

—¡Enhorabuena! —dijo Athena muy alegre, y levantó su copa, al igual que Klavier, Ema, Maya y Pearl.

Gumshoe, Maggey y Larry se quedaron en shock, todos mirando a Edgeworth, quien seguía con la mirada puesta en Maya, descolocado, para, al minuto siguiente girarla hacia Phoenix y Larium, en un gesto de educación levantó su copa y bebió brevemente.

—Felicidades.

A su lado, alguien se revolvió.

—¡Hey! Nick, ¿por qué no me has dicho esto? —tiró al fiscal de la manga—. ¿Cómo que felicidades? ¿A ti no te gustaba Nick en la escuela?

Phoenix sintió derretirse en su interior cuando Edgeworth respondió:

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? Yo creía que te seguía gustando, Edgey.

—Señor… —balbuceó Gumshoe como si quisiera ver al fiscal protestar.

El fiscal lo miró con inquina.

—Corta ya, Larry.

—¡Niiiiiiiiiiiick!

Solo fue un intercambio de miradas, pero Phoenix se sintió tan ruin y desgraciado que deseó poder meterse en una caja y no salir nunca más. Esa mirada de Edgeworth, esas hermosas pupilas, ¿parecían rogarle? Jamás había visto una tristeza tan insondable en un segundo. A su lado, Hope le sonrió. Le apretaba la mano. Phoenix bajó la mirada hacia ella, tenía ganas de llorar.

Por suerte, Gumshoe había sacado algún tema de conversación que tenía inmerso a Trucy, Edgeworth y Maggey, dejándolos a ellos algo desplazados.

—¿Todo bien? —volvió a repetir Hope, y Phoenix asintió apretándole la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Miró hacia la televisión y los sofás, sintiendo entonces como si todo eso fuera un sueño, como si su cuerpo no estuviera allí. Se llevó la mano al pecho, como si algo se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos lentamente, torturándolo. Miró a Edgeworth, pero este estaba siguiendo la conversación con atención. Se levantó al baño y se miró al espejo.

Un hombre abrió la puerta, se metió en un cubículo y Phoenix lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

¿Le gustaba a Edgeworth en la escuela? ¿Cómo? Solo estuvieron juntos seis meses… ¿Era posible que Edgeworth…? ¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho? Se sintió traicionado, pero después recordó el paso de los años.

"Yo nunca te he olvidado, Miles. Para mí sigues siendo ese niño valiente y perfeccionista que quería ser abogado. Y si ahora no acabo de ver una chispa de tristeza en tus ojos, es que no me llamo Phoenix Wright".

Cuando el abogado volvió a la mesa, todos estaban sentados en los sofás y los camareros recogían los platos. Hope hablaba con Klavier y Ema; Trucy y Pearl estaban riendo sobre algo; Athena y Apollo habían encendido la televisión en un canal de música; Gumshoe hablaba con Edgeworth mientras Maya reía con Larry y Maggey.

"Edgeworth está bien, no parece afectado en absoluto", reconoció con cierta tristeza, "Solo ha sido un shock, seguramente por saberme homosexual, solo eso. Aunque en realidad también me gustan las mujeres, pero no creo que el resto se haya quedado con esa impresión. Maya organiza este estupendo plan y el más afectado soy yo, genial".

Alguien propuso jugar a las cartas, y Trucy clamó que su padre era el mejor en el póker. Perdieron un tiempo explicando las reglas para aquellos que no sabían y cuando comenzó el juego, no se podían creer la suerte del abogado. Los estaba desplumando a todos gracias a esas manos que recibía.

—Es inaudito, tiene truco —se quejó Klavier.

—No lo es, es el mejor —repitió Trucy—. Éramos un gran espectáculo en el Borscht Bowl.

Phoenix se fue animando, sobre todo en la segunda ronda, cuando volvió a ganar.

—¡Aarrrgh! ¡Qué asco das! —gritó Maya—. Tienes suerte hasta en estas tonterías…

—Qué va, el afortunado soy yo —sonrió Larium, añadiendo una mirada de adoración a Phoenix.

—Si fuera igual de bueno en el tribunal, otro gallo cantaría —señaló Edgeworth, enfadado. Sus manos eran terribles, se retiraba enseguida. A veces ni siquiera podía formar parejas. Tsk. El juego de póker era como su vida real, qué triste.

—He mejorado, Edgeworth, y lo sabes —replicó Phoenix, con una mezcla de dolor y orgullo.

Al término de la segunda ronda, Trucy propuso mostrar varios trucos de magia, utilizando a Pearl como asistenta. Si lo de Phoenix era suerte, Trucy tenía talento innato. Los aplausos se sucedían sin parar.

—Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, Phoenix —susurró Larium a su lado, inclinándose deliberadamente hacia su oreja para dar una sensación de intimidad. Phoenix vio, por el rabillo del ojo, que alguien los estaba mirando. Al girarse, vio que era Edgeworth, quien había apartado la mirada y ahora estaba ocupado contemplando a Ema.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Continuaron las conversaciones, cambiando sitios e interlocutores. Entonces se acercó Maggey.

—Señor Wright… nos ha sorprendido a todos, no sabía que tenía pareja. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Phoenix es mi abogado. Era. Aunque siempre será MI abogado. Ganó el caso —Larium lo miró con orgullo.

Maggey se tapó la boca, asombrada.

—¿Era tu cliente?

—Lo ha contado Maya en el brindis —recordó Larium, y Maggey se tapó la boca.

—He debido estar desconcentrada…

—Solo nos estamos conociendo —añadió Phoenix, incómodo.

—Guau, de todos modos, debe usted ser una gran persona, señor Hope. Phoenix Wright es muy exigente en cuanto a parejas, porque nunca le hemos conocido una. Nos ha sorprendido que fuera un chico.

—La homosexualidad es algo mucho más común de lo que crees —aclaró Hope.

Phoenix se rascó el cogote.

"Maya, ayúdame".

Para cuando la médium se acercó a ellos, Phoenix notó que faltaba alguien en la sala. Como pasaran más de cinco minutos y no regresara, se levantó para localizar a Gumshoe.

—Eh, amigo, ¿dónde ha ido Edgeworth?

—Creo que salió fuera, no se encontraba bien —una ansiedad atrapó su pecho, acorralándolo.

—Voy a ver si lo veo.

—No se preocupe, es mejor que lo deje solo. Ya sabe cómo es.

Phoenix asintió, pero no hizo caso. En el perchero faltaba su abrigo. ¿Se habría marchado sin decir nada? Dejó a los demás entretenidos para ir al baño, y al no encontrarlo, salió del local. Afuera ya era noche cerrada, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche.

Había algunos transeúntes por la calle, al ser sábado el público se multiplicaba. Miró a uno y otro lado, recordándose lo difícil que sería localizar a un hombre vestido de negro en la oscuridad; sin embargo, no se dio por vencido. Caminó varios pasos, cruzó la carretera y volvió al local. Los edificios, alumbrados por las farolas, escondían recovecos y callejones. Edgeworth no debía estar lejos, si seguía tomando el aire. Volvió a caminar y a detenerse esta vez en los callejones junto a los bloques. Había una sombra en uno de ellos, que enseguida reconoció. Caminó hacia él.

—Oh, aquí estás. Estaba preocupado.

La figura, si bien se giró, permaneció de espaldas.

—¿Edgeworth?

—Sí, sí. S-solo tomo el aire.

Phoenix tiró de su brazo, solo quería ver su rostro, sentir que estaba bien. Lo que vio bajo la tenue luz del callejón lo dejó helado.

—¿Ed-Edgeworth? ¿Estás llorando?

—Estoy bien, Wright, déjame solo.

El fiscal se limpió la cara con un pañuelo caro sacado de ese traje primoroso. Sus gafas no estaban, debía tenerlas en algún bolsillo. Su voz temblaba, como cuando se celebró el juicio contra el DL-6 y él estaba sentado en la silla de los acusados.

—N-no lo creo. Veo que te ocurre algo.

Edgeworth hizo una maniobra para responder, pero su pecho convulsionó en más sollozos. Escuchar aquello heló a Phoenix, quien apretó su brazo.

—Edgeworth… tranquilo.

El fiscal se había apoyado en la pared para darse mayor apoyo. Phoenix se quedó ahí a su lado, sin saber qué decir. Edgeworth parecía tener una pena muy grande, ¿estaría recordando a su padre? No debería haberlo invitado, no debería haber hecho caso a Maya.

—Eh… —Phoenix se situó entre él y la pared, haciéndose de algún modo con el control, abrazando a Edgeworth para que éste llorara sobre su hombro. Un torbellino de estímulos llenaron sus sentidos: el aroma a una colonia cara envolvió sus fosas nasales. Notó su cuello mojado, y a la vez el aliento de Edgeworth sobre él. Cerró los ojos, inclinó más la cara hacia él, aspiró el aroma de su cabello… sus brazos lo cobijaron de forma posesiva. Ese era el Miles Edgeworth que él amaba, y estaba ahí, en sus brazos. Edgeworth no lo abrazaba, tan solo apoyaba su brazo derecho en la pared, mientras el otro estaba hecho un puño sobre su pecho. No importaba. Eso era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de él, y de repente se sintió egoísta. Quería que el fiscal continuara llorando, porque de ese modo él lo seguiría consolando, dando vida al calor recorriendo su cuerpo, que lo hacía sentir tan vivo y tan enamorado…

—Miles —susurró, como si esa fuera la única oportunidad que tuviera para intimar con él. Apretó el agarre en la nuca. Dios, cómo deseaba a ese hombre.

La espalda de Miles era firme y ancha, y su cabello suave. Sus brazos estaban perfectamente musculados sin llegar a ser excesivo. Y bajo toda esa colonia podía olerle a él, y su mente regresó a los nueve años, cuando su única preocupación era si podían ver su programa de televisión favorito.

"Soy lo peor. Me estoy aprovechando".

Los sollozos del fiscal se fueron apaciguando, y Phoenix lo soltó sin ganas. El calor que había entre ellos murió inmediatamente. Phoenix atisbó el rostro del otro: los ojos se veían enrojecidos a pesar de la poca luz, y Miles se sonó la nariz con su pañuelo.

—Disculpa —dijo, como si llorar sobre él hubiera sido algo bochornoso. Después se sacó las gafas de un bolsillo para colocarlas sobre la nariz.

—No importa.

—Creo… creo que voy a marcharme, no me encuentro bien.

—Te acompaño —la mano de Edgeworth casi lo estampó contra la pared de la fuerza que llevaba.

—¡No! E-estaré bien, Wright. Gracias.

El moreno se sintió rechazado como amigo.

—No creerás que te voy a dejar ir solo. Alucinas.

—Bueno, eso haré. No vas a impedírmelo, Wright.

—¿Has recordado a tu padre? ¿Es por eso?

Miles miró hacia la farola, y una sonrisa sutil apareció en su cara.

—Ya hace tiempo que no lloro por mi padre, gracias a ti.

—¿Entonces?

—No es nada —y echó a andar, presuroso.

—¡Espera, Miles!

El abogado volvió a agarrar su brazo, quería evitar su marcha, pero estaba empezando a pensar… ¿era él el culpable de esa explosión de lloros? No, no sería para tanto. Edgeworth se zafó de su agarre y continuó caminando.

—¡Miles!

Los zapatos de Phoenix se escuchaban sobre el asfalto, añadiéndose a los diversos sonidos de una noche de sábado en la ciudad, y justo cuando lo alcanzó, Edgeworth se volvió, enfadado.

—¡Déjame solo! —Phoenix observó, atónito, los ojos del fiscal nuevamente aguados, pero no hizo ademán alguno de retirarse hasta que Edgeworth lo empujó, molesto—. No me sigas. Tu existencia me hace sentir miserable.

Auch. Joder. Phoenix podía ser muchas cosas, pero tampoco era de piedra. Observó, dolido, cómo Edgeworth se alejaba de él, hasta desdibujarse.

"Genial, Edgeworth, haces que llore contigo".

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Un crush en Año Nuevo

CAPÍTULO 2.

Phoenix deshizo su maleta después de pasar una estupenda Navidad en Kurain. El moreno lo había pasado genial, pero no podía quitarse de la mente cómo acabó la cena del día quince: Edgeworth se marchó diciéndole algo muy doloroso y Phoenix no había querido presionarlo después. Maya solo insistía en que su plan había dado resultado, y que tratara de hablar con él lo antes posible cuando volviera de Europa. Phoenix lo había intentado, pero el fiscal no parecía querer coger el teléfono, seguiría pensando en él como un entrometido. A sabiendas de que podría arruinar lo único en el mundo que le unía con Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix se plantó en su apartamento, y allí estuvo esperando tres horas. Cuando su reloj dio las nueve la noche, Edgeworth subía la escalera para encontrarse con un cansado Wright reclinado en el descansillo, junto a su puerta.

—Edgeworth…

—Debí pensar que esto no se quedaría así… —susurró el joven mientras sacaba la llave del bolsillo y abría. Ignoró totalmente al abogado, quien por supuesto lo siguió dentro, cerró la puerta, se quitó el abrigo y se quedó en el recibidor, esperando a que el fiscal lo reconociera, moviendo sus piernas en señal de nerviosismo.

—Dispara, Wright. Tienes cinco minutos.

Phoenix elevó la vista para encontrarse con Edgeworth, ya sin abrigo pero con su traje de faena, y también en zapatillas. Se paró a una distancia prudencial, con los brazos en el pecho, como si quisiera protegerse.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Es obvio que sí.

—Yo… eh… estoy preocupado. Nunca te había visto llorar así.

—Ya puedes olvidarlo.

—No quiero. Te pasa algo y tiene que ver conmigo.

—Bueno, bueno, Wright siempre creyéndose tan importante. ¿Te molestaría si te dijera que no tiene que ver contigo?

Phoenix había pensado encontrarse con un Edgeworth algo cabizbajo y triste, no con este hombre con las barreras totalmente levantadas. Estaba claro que él no iba a soltar prenda. Si Edgeworth iba a jugar a hacerse el fuerte, él tomaría la iniciativa.

—Sí.

La respuesta salió como si contuviera molestia, o como si el fiscal estuviera harto.

—No puedes tener a todos adorándote.

Phoenix giró la cabeza con fuerza

—No lo necesito. Tú, por otro lado… siempre me ha preocupado lo que pienses de mí.

Edgeworth lo miró, descolocado, pero pareció recuperarse. Miró hacia el suelo, se subió las gafas en un gesto casual y estableció:

—No creo que eso le guste a tu pareja.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos. Phoenix sabía que no tenía demasiado tiempo. La mano, ahora en el bolsillo de su pantalón, apretaba el puño, con el corazón a cien. No quería hacerlo, pero no conseguiría nada sin eso.

—Edgeworth, te dejaré en paz, no te diré nada si me aseguras que no tengo nada que ver en tu dolor del otro día —y avispado, de su bolsillo hizo aparecer el magatama de Maya, que refulgió al contacto con las luces de la sala.

La mirada de Edgeworth se tornó dura y afilada.

—No tengo nada que decir, márchate.

"¿De qué tienes miedo, Edgeworth?"

El magatama brilló y Phoenix se quedó sin aliento al contemplar el candado más extraño que jamás había visto. Durante la utilización del magatama con algunas personas, había exceso de candados, candados de otro color, grandes, pequeños, pero jamás de este calibre: era un solo candado, grande, ancho, en su lado derecho salían pequeñas anillas de candado bloqueando a su vez tres candados de arriba abajo. Y, sorpresa, estaba teñido de rojo y azul.

"Joder. ¿Qué es eso? La sola visión me aterra".

—Wright —la cabeza de Edgeworth había caído hacia un lado, y su brazo derecho apretaba el izquierdo, como si se sintiese acorralado—. Si aprecias la vida que tienes ahora, no lo hagas.

Phoenix volvió a observar el candado. ¿Qué podía hacerle tanto daño a su amigo Miles? Él creía haberlo salvado, qué equivocado estaba… y las palabras, firmes y seguras, salieron de su boca antes de haber pensado:

—Quiero liberarte de eso.

—Te arrepentirás, pero si hace que dejes de venir a buscarme y permanezcas a siete metros de mí, adelante.

—A veces puedes ser muy hiriente —dijo Phoenix, agarrándose el corazón de forma involuntaria.

—Solo es un aviso. Estás a tiempo.

Volvió a contemplar ese candado tan inaudito; rojo y azul… tres candados en uno, cubriendo a su vez lo que parecía un secreto relacionado con otros secretos pequeños. Lo hubiera dejado. En realidad, sentía como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad. Pero maldita sea, ese candado lo relacionaba a él. ¿Qué podía haberle hecho a Edgeworth para que abrigara tales traumas? ¿Tal vez lo había insultado de pequeño? ¿Quizá lo odiaba porque cuando volvió después de dejar esa horrible nota Phoenix lo trató como basura?

—Me entristece pensar estar relacionado con algo así, y me pregunto, ¿qué he podido hacerte para que te sientas tan mal?

—No has hecho nada, Wright. No quieras saberlo, sal por esa puerta y sé feliz.

Phoenix, en lugar de pensarse las cosas, caminó unos pasos hacia él. Edgeworth se envolvió de nuevo en sus propios brazos.

—Sé que… destruí tu historial impoluto.

—No vas a rendirte —lamentó el fiscal, con profunda tristeza.

—No. No lo haré. Si hay algo más que atenaza tu vida, Edgeworth, lo machacaré.

El fiscal no cambió un ápice su rostro. Le miró con una honda y silenciosa súplica.

—Nuestra amistad se romperá.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Lo hará.

—Miles… me estás asustando. Claro que no pasará eso. No, por mi parte, al menos.

Phoenix sentía latir su corazón como si aquello fuera el descubrimiento de su vida.

—Lo hará, porque después no podrás verme con otros ojos. Piénsalo, Wright.

—No tengo nada que pensar, quiero la verdad.

—La verdad puede ser dolorosa, o incómoda.

—Pero te libera, Edgeworth —lo miró audaz, seguro de que a Edgeworth se le estaba pasando por la mente la resolución de su juicio como acusado. Él sufrió mucho por aquello, pero dejó de tener pesadillas, y de creerse culpable del asesinato de su padre.

El fiscal cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos, aspiró con calma y al resoplar, le temblaron los labios.

—Dispara, Wright. Pero hazlo bien, no me dejes malherido.

Phoenix asintió. El no ser capaz de romper todos los candados dejaba una huella en la persona, después de haber indagado en la herida. Apretó los puños.

"Vamos allá".

—T-te… ¿te hice algo cuando éramos pequeños, algo que te afectó de forma negativa?

—Sí —contestó Edgeworth sin dudar.

"Mierda, sí que le hice algo después de todo". Apretó los puños aún más y le dio mil y un motivos, recuerdos desdibujados en su mente, algo entre ambos que hubiera causado algún conflicto de intereses. Edgeworth se sonrió, pero su cara solo reflejaba tristeza.

—No podría haberme enfadado contigo por nada de eso.

—Mierda —Phoenix ni siquiera había roto un primer candado y ya acusaba el cansancio.

"Piensa, Phoenix, es como si estuvieras interrogando a un acusado. Mia aconsejaba dar la vuelta a la situación. Si eso no le molesta a él… tengo que buscar algo que me haya molestado a mí".

El abogado recordó las cartas que le escribió cuando Miles se fue lejos, con los von Karma. Ninguna de ellas fue respondida.

—¿Tiene que ver con las cartas que te escribí? —el candado tembló y se hizo añicos. Edgeworth asintió.

—Me llegaron todas, pero solo me traían problemas. Manfred me regañaba y cuando vi que llegaban más y más trataba de alcanzarlas antes que él. Me pilló varias veces, y tuve mi castigo.

—Maldito asesino…

—No tiene caso, ya. Está donde debe estar, siéntete orgulloso.

—Siento que esas cartas te causaran problemas… no era mi intención.

—Es evidente, Wright —asintió Edgeworth con un rubor en la cara—. Te agradezco que fueras tan insistente, de todos modos.

—Hey, creo que tengo otro motivo por el que puedes estar molesto conmigo. ¿Qué tal cuando volviste de Alemania después de un año sin dar señales de vida?

El candado superior al que se había hecho añicos se rompió. Phoenix dio un salto, sin poder contener su alegría.

—¡Pero Edgeworth! ¡En realidad, esos candados los debería tener yo! ¿Por qué te molestas tú si la decisión fue tuya?

—No lo entiendes, Wright. Con la derrota de Manfred, no solo cayó su historial, cayeron también las bases sobre lo que yo había sido educado, entrenado y manipulado. Y además de eso, me empecé a preguntar qué significaba ser fiscal. Me hiciste buscar respuestas en mí mismo sobre una profesión que no elegí voluntariamente.

—Está claro —pero no podía dejar de alegrarse de que, hasta el segundo candado, Phoenix no le hubiera hecho daño de forma intencionada.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba otro mini-candado y el más grande, que debía ser duro de pelar. Volvió a inspirar aire, con firmeza.

Había muchas épocas en su vida después. Phoenix trató de nombrar casos, momentos, como el secuestro en el caso Engarde, o el juicio de Iris en el que él actuó como abogado… el candado no se movía.

¿Qué hubo importante en su vida, después de todo eso?

Trucy.

El caso Gramarye. Edgeworth negó con la cabeza.

Durante todo ese tiempo, tampoco vio al fiscal. Phoenix lo pasó bastante mal, y agradeció mucho el apoyo de Apollo, que consiguió desenterrar la verdad del malvado Kristoph.

—No sé, Edgeworth… después vino la época oscura. ¿Qué podría dolerte de todo eso?

—Tu pérdida de distintivo.

—¿Eso? Bueno, ya sé que no fue sabio no haber investigado la prueba que trajo Trucy, pero a veces uno confía y… ¿te molestó que no siguiera ejerciendo de abogado? ¿Acaso te molestó pensar que lo había falsificado?

—Nunca dudé de tu inocencia, Wright. Si, realmente, hubiera sido así, sé que hubieras tenido un motivo poderoso para hacerlo.

"Maldito candado, no se rompe. ¿Qué le dolió a Edgeworth de todo eso? Piensa, Phoenix. Maya vendría de ayuda ahora, que canaliza mejor. Pero no, esto es entre Miles y yo. He de esforzarme en averiguarlo".

¿Cómo era la vida de Wright? Ya no salvaba vidas, ni ayudaba a otros, había pasado al otro lado, el de los repudiados. Cuidaba de Trucy, malvivía trabajando en un club nocturno jugando al póker. Apollo y Trucy fueron su salvavidas. Edgeworth y Maya estuvieron ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos.

Un momento.

En el juicio contra Edgeworth, ¿quién fue la persona que lo sostuvo?

—¿Te… molestó no estar ahí para mí?

Un rubor se extendió por la hermosa cara del fiscal. Phoenix trató de acercarse, conmovido, cuando el tercer candado cayó. Edgeworth retrocedió, asustado.

—Wright…

—¿Son estos tus grandes secretos? ¿Eso crees que pienso de ti, que me has fallado?

Los ojos del fiscal se aguaron.

—¡No me pediste ayuda! Tú estuviste para mí cuando… cuando desenmascaraste toda la pantomima de mi padre, y ni una llamada tuya, Wright. Me enteré por Gumshoe. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me he maldecido por no haberte ayudado?

Phoenix lo agarró del brazo.

—Venga, Edgeworth, gracias a ti pude volver a ser letrado. ¿Qué parte de "eres importante en mi vida no entiendes"?

—¡No sigas por ahí!

Phoenix lo miró, enfadado. Edgeworth se agarraba el corazón. Sin duda, aquello no era todo. Si no rompía el candado mayor, quedaría tocado. Aunque no mucho más tocado que él. Ver a su rival, amigo, a su persona especial, delante de él, tan herido, tan afectado y querer consolarlo, sentir deseos de compartir tu vida… sintió arder su garganta.

—Edgeworth —el fiscal lo miró, aún agachado por el dolor físico enlazado a esos candados emocionales. Pronto le impedirían respirar—. No puedo dejarte así y lo sabes. Revela eso que tanto daño te produce. Te juro por lo más sagrado que jamás dejaré de hablarte, de preocuparme por ti y de quererte.

Edgeworth permaneció doblado, con la mirada perdida.

—La cena —pronunció el abogado—. Esto, al parecer, tiene que ver con la cena del otro día.

Edgeworth movió la cabeza a uno y otro lado, musitando "por favor".

—En realidad… —se permitió pasear por la sala—, todo está relacionado, por eso tus candados salen de uno más grande. Ese gran secreto, ¿soy yo?

¿Qué podrías esconder de mí que fuera doloroso para ti, Miles?

El fiscal, que se había enderezado, palideció.

—En realidad, nunca me hubiera gustado usar el magatama. Pensé que podrías sincerarte conmigo sin esto —la pequeña joya volvió a reverberar, energía imbuida de un enorme poder—. Esto sí me duele.

Edgeworth lo miró, atónito. No podía creer cómo ese pedazo de materia podría estar dándole tanto dolor de cabeza.

—Si me remito a los hechos, me pregunto si, al igual que todos los candados que te aprisionaban me afectan a mí de alguna forma, ¿ocurrirá lo mismo con este? Dime, Edgeworth —Phoenix no pudo evitar señalarlo como si estuviera señalando una contradicción en el juzgado—, ¿acaso tiene que ver con lo que dijo Larry en la cena, después del brindis de Maya? ¿Por qué Gumshoe se quedó tan sorprendido? ¿Por qué Maggey se tapó la boca? ¿Por qué tú pareciste… desolado?

El gran candado tembló, desequilibrando a Edgeworth, quien se apoyó en el suelo, mientras su otra mano agarraba su pecho.

—T-te lo advertí.

Phoenix, repentinamente esperanzado, se agachó junto al fiscal y lo agarró de los hombros, exigiendo un cara a cara. No sabía quién estaba más afectado entonces, si Miles por la prisión de las cadenas o él por el bombeo irregular del corazón.

—Miles… cuando crecimos y nos volvimos a ver en el tribunal, hablaste de unos sentimientos innecesarios hacia mí —Phoenix escuchó un "tsk" de parte del otro, como si estuviera dando en la diana. Sin embargo, el fiscal seguía dirigiendo la vista al suelo—. Eso que sientes… ¿te ha impedido vivir plenamente? ¿te ha hecho infeliz?

Miles se estaba quedando sin aire. Las cadenas lo aprisionaban. Agobiado, alzó la cara, teñida de ruegos.

—Duele…

—¿Es el sentimiento lo que duele, o cómo actúo yo frente a él?

—Me…ahogo —Phoenix lo apretó más, como si sujetarlo fuese a librarlo de todo mal. Ver así a su amigo… ¿por qué Edgeworth se castigaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan indigno de él?

—¿Me… odias? —probó Phoenix, conteniendo la respiración, deseando que dijera que no, pero entendiéndolo si lo haría.

—Sí, m-mucho.

—¿Es posible, Miles, después de tanto tiempo? —se acercó a él, a su oído, a susurrarle lo que su alma quería también confesar—. ¿Es posible que no solo me quieras como a un amigo?

El candado tembló terriblemente durante largo rato, y Phoenix se asustó. Edgeworth lo agarró con ambos brazos, hundió la mirada en él, pero sus ojos se habían vuelto blancos, ausentes. Una solitaria lágrima descendió de uno de ellos.

—Temo que este candado… no pueda abrirse solo con palabras —y se acercó, encontrándose con una barrera: los brazos de Miles eran de acero. En ese instante, Miles podría haber movido un coche solo con la fuerza de ese bloqueo. Phoenix, inusualmente inspirado, lo miró con adoración: ¿qué podía romper la fuerza más inmensa del universo?—. Yo también te amo, Miles Edgeworth.

La barrera desapareció, los brazos, ahora laxos, cayeron a los lados, precipitando el cuerpo hacia delante. Los brazos de Phoenix, siempre preparados, lo recibieron, y cuando los tímidos pero decididos labios de Wright se posaron sobre los de su némesis, hubo una alteración en el Universo, los envolvió una energía indestructible, liberadora… las cadenas se volvieron lazos, y los apretaron, como si su destino fuera no volver a estar separados jamás.

* * *

Cuando Edgeworth se despertó, ya no estaba en el suelo, sino sobre el sofá. Su cabeza reposaba sobre las rodillas de Wright, y tenía un ligero mareo. Se mesó las sienes, incorporándose.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado?

Wright no dijo nada, solo lo miró con una sonrisa. Esperó a que el fiscal se sentara, se recuperara, respirara y recordara.

Romper candados tenía un riesgo, pero a cambio se obtenía la verdad. Esa verdad la estuvo guardando el fiscal durante años, demasiado tiempo. Los candados, fortalecidos, lo aprisionaban privándole de toda libertad emocional, aunque en el exterior su máscara funcionara.

Así, Edgeworth, recordando el momento en que el otro invadió su apartamento, pasando por el interrogatorio, hasta la aniquilación total de sus barreras, se sintió desnudo. Ya no tenía secretos para Phoenix Wright, era la primera vez mostrándose auténtico en su presencia. No se dio cuenta hasta entonces de todo el dolor acumulado. Su espalda liviana, sus hombros, relajados, no tenían peso que sostener. Y para llegar a aquello, Phoenix tuvo que revelar su secreto también.

Edgeworth se tapó la boca, consciente de todo. Él conocía los _loco-candados_. No se abrían si uno no decía la verdad. Y Wright… le había besado. Y aquello no podía ser fingido.

El abogado tocó su hombro, tratando de hacerle dar la vuelta y poder mirarlo a la cara.

—No me mires.

—No hay nada ya que esconder, Miles —dijo Phoenix con voz calmada. Se sentía tan contento, tan feliz de saber que el gran secreto fuera eso. Quería gritarlo al mundo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió, rojo como una cereza.

—Tenía que liberarte.

—No… esto no funciona así —Edgeworth negó con la cabeza, aún sin comprender.

Miles notó el cuerpo del abogado acercándose, sentándose de forma que ambos se tocaban. Hubo un silencio eterno, en el que fueron acomodándose, como si estuvieran explorando su espacio personal, sin invadirlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Edgeworth se miró las manos, cerró los ojos.

—Es… extraño. Desnudo, pero aliviado.

Phoenix quiso saber desde cuándo existían esos sentimientos en Edgeworth, pero el fiscal no podía precisar, siendo que desde pequeño al trasladarse con los von Karma, Manfred los etiquetara como sentimientos estúpidos e inútiles y entrenara al pequeño Miles a relegarlos a un rincón oscuro de su psique con la promesa de no ser un buen fiscal si no se olvidaba de ellos.

—¿Podemos hablar ahora de lo que ocurrió el día de la cena?

Miles dudó. No quería poner en ese compromiso al abogado.

—Seguro que lo deduces, con tu increíble intuición. Siempre lo haces.

Phoenix le cogió la mano con cariño.

—Pero no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros —le aseguró, y Edgeworth respondió con un "eso ya lo sé" con tono fastidioso.

—Me callé esos sentimientos porque nunca pensé ser correspondido. Ni siquiera creí que pudiera gustarte un hombre. Me pediste hacer de abogado para una ex tuya.

—Mmmm. Disculpa si eso te causó algún dolor, no era mi intención. Yo jamás creí que pudieras fijarte en mí. Siempre que hablábamos de algo relacionado con el romanticismo, tú soltabas alguna frase rechazándolo.

Un silencio los envolvió, después del cual, Miles, mirando hacia la estantería, declaró:

—Espero que comprendas que a partir de ahora no acudiré a tus cenas, ni a tus reuniones; habla tú con Larry, no estoy de humor para explicarle nada.

Phoenix se mordió el labio, culpable. Por inercia, apretó aún más la mano al fiscal, que el otro entendió como un gesto de fuerza, de ánimo. Algo así como "está bien, Edgeworth, saldrás adelante".

—¿Por eso dijiste que se rompería nuestra amistad?

—Sí, Wright. Ya te advertí. Sé que tú no harás ni caso, pero ahórrame el dolor de verte con otra persona. Soy humano y también sufro.

Phoenix miró al suelo, con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo le decía ahora que todo había sido una pantomima?

"Hey, Edgeworth, no hagas ni caso, he utilizado a un hombre bueno para poder hacerte daño, y de esa forma sonsacarte tus sentimientos".

Después de eso no solo no tendría la amistad de Edgeworth, es que el tipo lo odiaría para siempre.

—No debes preocuparte por mí, estaré bien. Al fin y al cabo, he podido vivir todos estos años.

—Nadie debería tener que vivir así —susurró el abogado con pesar.

—¿Dices?

—Nadie debería tener que vivir así —repitió Phoenix, mirándolo con firmeza a los ojos. Aún tenía la mano sobre la de Edgeworth, y éste bajó la mirada.

—Es la vida, Wright. No puedes cambiarlo.

Deshacerse de su agarre pronto lo dejó de nuevo frío, pero era lo correcto. Phoenix Wright ya tenía una persona en su vida y no era él. En la cena colapsó precisamente al contemplar una ínfima posibilidad de que lo suyo hubiera florecido, aunque no hubiera dado fruto después.

Edgeworth se levantó para despedirlo, pero el otro le tiró de la manga. Asombrado, recorrió la vista con lo que reposaba en su otra mano: la joya verde de Maya. Como elevara las cejas en señal de instrucciones, Phoenix habló:

—Sostenlo tú ahora, Miles. Es lo justo.

El fiscal lo miró. ¿Pretendía Wright quedarse también desnudo ante él? No entendía… ya no había nada que hacer. Debió haberle abrazado entonces en aquel callejón, pero supo que si lo hacía, es posible que llegara a forzarlo.

—Adelante —pidió Phoenix, cerrando los ojos—. Confío en ti.

—Wright —el fiscal volvió a sentarse—. ¿Has considerado que conocer esto que me ocultas pueda seguir dañándome?

—Sí. Pero sabiendo que vas a borrarme de tu vida, hazlo sabiéndolo todo.

Miles miró a los ojos a su rival, cuya mano libre estaba cerrada en un puño y los labios le temblaban. Por un momento quiso abrazarlo, pero estaba fuera de lugar, además, él no se expresaba de ese modo. ¿Por qué ese deseo de contacto repentino?

"Esta maldita joya va a cambiar mi personalidad".

Miles permitió a Phoenix pasarle el magatama, y lo sintió cálido y pesado sobre la mano.

—No sé cómo utilizarlo, no tengo tanta experiencia como tú —se avergonzó, pues en el tribunal él era muy competente y seguro de sí; con esa joya, que reaccionaba a los sentimientos, no tuvo muy buena práctica en su día, aunque al final consiguiese resolver todos los enigmas.

—Claro que sí, eres el mejor haciendo deducciones. Imagina que esto es un juicio y yo soy el acusado. Señalar culpables es lo tuyo, Miles.

Añadió una sonrisa, que hizo al fiscal girar la cara ante ese halago. Los halagos le incomodaban, pero que lo hiciera Phoenix Wright hacía emanar de su pecho un calor muy agradable, un fulgor merecedor de conservarse.

—¿Qué es lo que me ocultas, Phoenix Wright? —alzó la joya, aceptando el desafío. Phoenix sonrió, pero una sombra de pesar cayó sobre sus ojos.

Las cadenas aparecieron, seguidas de tres candados con diferente aleación. Uno parecía de hierro, otro de cobre y otro de plata. Eran pequeños.

—Vaya. Para haberte confesado, hay cosas que guardas.

—Sí. Debes saber que nunca quise hacerte daño, y que los sentimientos por mi parte, vienen de lejos.

Edgeworth enrojeció. Ese hombre no pararía con sus frases. Lo señaló.

—En cualquier caso eres culpable, lo dice este _sacataga_ —Phoenix trató de ocultar la risa, sin éxito.

—Perdón, perdón. Estoy listo.

Miles le sondeó, preguntándole por qué guardar un secreto relacionado con su infancia, pero nada se movió. Debían ser, entonces, retos recientes. Es posible que tuvieran que ver con su actual novio, y Miles no tenía ninguna gana de sondear sobre él. Trató de ponerse su máscara de fiscal para no dejarse herir por nada.

—Maggey dijo algo en la cena. Lo siento, estuve escuchando. Dijo que el señor Hope debía ser un buen partido, porque tú nunca habías estado con nadie. Sin embargo, ella se enteró del tema de Iris por Gumshoe. ¿Tal vez quería decir que nunca habías estado con un hombre?

—Evadí la pregunta por una razón —Phoenix lo miró con una pena inmensa.

El candado de plata se rompió. Edgeworth jadeó, sorprendido. ¿Esto no iba en orden? ¿No deberían caer primero los otros dos?

—Esto no te va a gustar, Miles. Por favor, no me odies —suplicó Phoenix cogiendo su brazo como si fuera a acabarse el mundo.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

Siguió, impasible, su juego como en el tribunal. Era la única forma de llegar al final sin mucho tiempo, sin mucho dolor, la única forma de despedir a Wright por esa puerta para siempre.

—Sí estuve con un hombre, Edgeworth, pero no debes temer nada. Ese hombre no me amó, solo me utilizó para destruirme. No hay nada ya que pueda hacerme sentir por él más que desprecio.

Miles arrugó el entrecejo, entre sorprendido y dolido, pero recordó seguir el juego.

—Ese hombre, está relacionado con las leyes, ¿verdad?

Entró en apnea. No sabía con quién podría destruirle más saber la identidad de ese malnacido. No podía ser Blackquill, tampoco Klavier, no parecía tener problemas para relacionarse con él…

 _Un momento. ¿Por qué pienso solo en fiscales?_

Wright siempre se ha sentido atraído por abogados, por sus ideales, su forma de defender a los demás.

—Wright… ¿era un abogado?

—Sí, pero ahora está en prisión.

Miles dedujo con facilidad.

—Kristoph.

Phoenix asintió, con la cabeza baja. No quería elevarla y ver la reacción de Miles, ahora que sabía que en ese entonces lo quería.

—Perdóname. Mi carrera era una mierda, no tenía dinero, empecé a ejercer de padre soltero, a entrenar a un pupilo y por una temporada él pareció la luz en mi vida.

Miles no dijo nada. Conocía ese sentimiento, lo había vivido con Manfred von Karma, esa empatía surgió de forma natural. Le entristeció saber aquello.

—Yo creo… creo que salí con él porque me recordaba a ti. Su profesionalidad era brillante, le admiraba, y tú estabas lejos y jamás habías dado señales de querer nada conmigo.

—¿Le querías? —interrogó Miles mirándolo a los ojos.

Phoenix elevó la mirada.

—Creo que solo me obsesioné con él. Tampoco quiso que nadie se enterara. Fue un secreto muy bien guardado. Ni Apollo ni Trucy lo saben. Todavía hoy me levanto, preguntándome por qué le di una pequeña parte de mí, cuando no mereció nada.

Miles arrujó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué era para él tan importante que no lo quisiera? Bueno, tenía orgullo. Quería seguir siendo el único en el corazón de Phoenix, aunque eso contradijese sus inexistentes acercamientos hacia él.

—¿Qué hay del señor Hope? ¿También te has obsesionado? —Edgeworth no pudo evitar un deje de burla, sin embargo, la destrucción del candado de hierro lo pilló por sorpresa.

—No. Solo es una tapadera.

—¿Disculpa? —Edgeworth se quedó a cuadros—. ¿Alguien te ha chantajeado?

Phoenix fue a responder en negativo, pero paró a tiempo. ¿Era un chantaje haber salido con Larium Hope para la cena de Navidad? A pesar de ser una idea de Maya, él lo había consentido… se tapó la cara, avergonzado.

—En realidad, quería llamar la atención de una persona. Te doy asco, ¿no?

Si hubiera sabido que eso estallaría esa reacción en ti, jamás lo habría consentido.

Ahí estaban, todos sus secretos desvelados. Phoenix creyó que si Edgeworth escuchaba el tema de Kristoph, quedaría devastado. Sin embargo, parecía haber entendido, o, al menos, no había huido.

—Parece que funcionó —Miles Edgeworth se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo esto, pero ¿qué sentido tenía seguir ocultando cosas?—. De todos modos, no pareces el tipo que haga algo así. Fue Maya Fey, ¿no?

El candado de cobre chasqueó, rompiéndose en dos pedazos. Phoenix Wright quedó libre, sin cadenas, despojado de cualquier secreto. Ahora tenían desnuda el alma. Phoenix se desplomó en el sofá.

—Me alegra haberte contado todo. Me siento aliviado de que ya no haya barreras, y muy afortunado de que tengas sentimientos por mí.

Miles no respondió, solo miró hacia un lado, muerto de vergüenza. Si el abogado había recurrido a esa artimaña para llamar su atención, aunque fuera de rebote, la vida parecía haber puesto final a ese baile de secretos, a ocultar sus corazones solo por no creer en el otro.

La gran pregunta era, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Podrían dos amigos continuar siendo amigos sabiendo que se desean? ¿Sería sensato cruzar una línea con el riesgo que eso implicaba?

Phoenix parecía tenerlo claro. Recogió el magatama, ahora sobre la mesita de centro del salón, y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Supongo que tienes mucho que asimilar. Te dejaré solo ahora.

Edgeworth, con el alma ya partida desde que el hombre le hubiera dicho lo de la tapadera, agarró a Wright de la sudadera y exclamó:

—¡E-espera!

El moreno se volvió, extrañado. Se sentó al otro lado del fiscal y le cogió la mano, con una sonrisa enorme. Era fácil apreciar la felicidad en Phoenix. Edgeworth se sintió responsable de eso. Bajó la mirada hacia su mano derecha, cobijada entre las del abogado. Miles notó cómo la calidez lo inundaba, no sólo físicamente, sino en todos los niveles. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero le resultó extremadamente incómodo. Entonces, como siempre, Phoenix lo sorprendió:

—¿Puedo besarte? Cuando rompí tu candado me quedé un poco triste porque no me respondiste —Edgeworth tosió ante la previa situación embarazosa, pero como no contestara, Phoenix agregó—. Olvídalo, abrazarte estará bien.

Sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, en una milésima de segundo tenía a Phoenix Wright montado a horcajadas sobre él. Sus largos brazos lo cobijaron, sintió su aliento en la oreja, y entonces una de las manos recorrió su nuca. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, y el corazón bombeó a mil por hora. Sus manos, posadas sobre la cintura de Phoenix de forma casual, lo apretaron sin pensar, poniéndole de algún modo más cerca de lo que jamás había tenido a nadie en su vida. La respiración se volvió errática, y Miles creyó que moriría hiperventilando. Phoenix lo miró entonces con cariño, sonriendo, con un movimiento lento y sensual le desprendió de las gafas y posó la boca dulcemente sobre la suya. Miles no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pero su cuerpo sí, moviéndose al compás del de su compañero, respondiéndole el beso como si hubiera llegado al oasis después de una caminata por un largo desierto. Sintió como si su pecho fuese a explotar.

—Dios… cómo te deseo —le dijo la ronca voz del abogado al oído, enviando sensaciones desconocidas a todo su ser.

Miles, como respuesta, jadeó y volvió a besarlo. No tenía ninguna experiencia en ese campo, pero de repente sentía querer practicar con Phoenix. Puso más fuerza en uno de los brazos para intercambiar posiciones. El moreno acabó boca arriba sobre el sofá, ahora con Miles sobre él. Éste aún notaba temblar sus manos, pero el deseo le estaba nublando la razón. Se encontró repartiendo besos por la mandíbula de Phoenix, por su cuello. Todo parecía un sueño. El hombre, el único hombre que había creído en él más que en sí mismo… Se sentía tan afortunado de gustarle… las pullas en el tribunal tan solo eran provocadas por Edgeworth debido a su frustración, nunca pensó que el otro pudiera responderlas. Hundió una de las manos en el pelo del abogado, y la textura rebelde y tosca le sorprendió. Tiró de él, y Phoenix jadeó, arqueando su cuerpo hacia él.

—Oh, Miles, no pares.

Miles observó la inusual expresión de Phoenix, entre ruego y dolor y se le antojó tan sensual que en su mente lo desnudó. Volvió a besarlo, más lentamente esta vez, familiarizándose con el movimiento, la calidez, bebiendo de su abogado de una forma que jamás había soñado, porque cuando supo etiquetar sus sentimientos, decidió aceptarlos pero nunca alimentarlos.

Qué equivocado estaba. Miles podía ver cómo se rendía Phoenix ante él, cómo le pedía más, cómo a través de palabras le guiaba, sin dejar de dar.

Miles necesitaba más contacto físico y su cuerpo, antes de rodillas sobre el del abogado, se fundió sobre él. Ambos jadearon ante el contacto de sus troncos y la parte baja, y Miles se apartó enseguida, volviendo a la postura anterior. Los brazos de Wright, quien había empezado a frotarse contra él, trataron de volver a atraparlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Phoenix al notarlo alejarse.

—N-no voy a aguantar —Miles guiñó el ojo, algo avergonzado—. Demasiada estimulación en un día.

Phoenix se incorporó, comprendiendo, y sugirió ir a la habitación y explotar juntos. Desnudos. Edgeworth se puso muy nervioso, bloqueándose otra vez. Phoenix le cogió de la mano y lo llevó al dormitorio.

Una pequeña joya verde había quedado olvidada en el sofá, relegada como algo insustancial después de haber realizado un trabajo duro.

 **FIN**

* * *

FF_FF

26/11/17

04/12/17


End file.
